A conversation with Severus Snape
by calaustria
Summary: At a summer camp for late detected witches and wizards, Professor Snape has a conversation with one of the participants.


**Severus Snape**

It was going to be a different kind of year at Hogwarts. After all the treaties that the Ministry of Magic and the prime minister of Great Britain had worked out together, it should finally be possible for so called "muggle born" children (those gifted with the power of magic, but born into a non-magical family) whose powers were detected later than at the usual age of about ten, to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry as soon as the magic did show. This was a complete change for anyone involved in the magical education system and the hype of something that exciting took over the entire Hogwarts student body.

It was arranged to host a special "summer camp" for all the children concerned by the treaty in order to prepare them for their new education, teach them basic magic, and introduce them to life at Hogwarts and in the wizarding community. The teachers of the school tried their best to welcome the new students and to help them adjust where they could. During the summer, there were no houses, no rivalry among the participants or teachers and everybody felt a certain bond form. Towards the end of summer, they all celebrated their achievements and the general success of the camp with a giant bonfire in the lands of Hogwarts. At this cheerful gathering of teachers and students alike, some of them engaged in conversations they wouldn't ever forget.

I was starting to get a little tired at one point and wanted to be away from the party for a couple of minutes; so I walked across the lawn until I saw Professor Snape, the potions teacher, sitting on a bench next to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"_Are you having a good time, Professor?"_, I asked, coming closer.

He looked up at me, irritated. _"Yes, Miss Bloom."_

Even though it was obvious that I had put him in an uncomfortable situation, I thought I should try to make things less awkward. _"I just thought I'd come over here and maybe sit with you if you don't mind," _I said._ "I could use a little quiet for a while."_

And after some contemplating, he answered,_ "That's fine, you may sit."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"_Professor, can I ask you something?" _I said after sitting next to him in silence.

"_Yes, Miss Bloom?" _It was the typical Snape tone of voice, but I could tell there was some curiosity behind the unreadable face.

Very carefully choosing my words, I formed a question that had been bothering me since the first time I walked into Professor Snape's class. _"Why did you become a teacher at Hogwarts when… when you don't seem to like dealing with people?"_, I asked, looking him directly in the eyes, waiting for his reaction.

His expression didn't change the slightest bit. _"You ask very interesting questions, Miss Bloom."_

Somehow feeling the need to apologize, I started, _"I didn't mean to insult you… It's just that I was honestly curious as to why you would put yourself in that position because…", _but I couldn't find the right words._ "Well, never mind."_

Snape looked past me for a long time until I didn't know what to say or do. After what seemed like forever, he looked back up at me and asked,_ "You really care, don't you?"_

"_Yes," _I answered without hesitation, still struggling with the way he looked at me as if he saw the things he would tell me somewhere in my eyes.

"_Hogwarts has always been a place where I felt at home."_ He paused, looking away from me towards the castle. I was wondering if he would end the conversation right there and send me back to the others, but after a short while, he continued, _"It is still the same as it was when I went to school here as a child," _another pause._ "I keep the memories from back then. I don't want to let go."_

You know how they say people's eyes are windows to their souls. In that moment, I could see all the pain, struggle, disappointment and hurt Snape had felt connected to Hogwarts, but looking a little closer, there was the joy, happiness and love he had just talked about. I understood then that his story was not something you could just tell someone. It was beyond my comprehension and I knew further questions would probably do more damage than good to anybody.

Just at that moment, another student I had got to know during the camp was approaching the bench we were sitting on. _"Hey, Rachel! Why don't you come back over here? We're starting to miss you!"_

I looked at Professor Snape, trying to say something, but before I got the chance, he got up from the bench, said _"Good night, Miss Bloom,"_ and started walking away from the bonfire, towards the castle, leaving me lost for words.


End file.
